Kilear here?
by Antasantuse
Summary: A strange alien comes from another world and Pan has to fight her alone for some reason. This is an AU


Antasantuse: Ok this is my first DBZ FanFic and I hope oyu like it. I wrote this because I love DBZ and my friend loves it too, but she doesn't like YGO so that's why I write this.  
  
Cori: Yeah DBZ rocks and YGO stinks.  
  
Antasantuse: Hey lets not talk about YGO.  
  
Cori: Okay. Anyway I helped An. write this so that's why I'm in this.  
  
An: Yeah you helped now the Disclaimer.  
  
Cori: Oh this part is boring. An. doesn't own anything let's get a move on.  
  
An. Okay this is an AU. Uub died at a young age, or something, and Pan studied under Goku and she is 13 and really strong. Okay can't tell you more. Her we go in 5... 4... 3... 2... beep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a misty and long, hot summer day. The sky was clear and a rich blue. Pan came flying over a tall mountain. As she slowly descended onto a green grassy hill she knocked on the door of her grandparents. Goku opened the door with a wide smile on his face. Pan could hear rock music in the back round and Chi Chi yelling at Goten.   
  
"Why couldn't you be more like your brother. All you want to do is have fun and do no work." Chi Chi yelled from a couple of rooms away.  
  
"Mom, Gohan's a geek," Goten said as Pan heard some glass break, "I think he wears those glasses for fun."  
  
"Uhhh we had better get out of here before we get caught in the fight," Goku said in a light voice.  
  
With those last words Goku and Pan flew off to do their training. As they flew towards the orange setting sun the heard more yelling and furniture falling over.  
  
After they were a safe distance away in the mountains they began their training.  
  
"Okay come at me with everything you got little lady," Goku said as soon as they landed.  
  
With that Pan rushed toward him and started punching him with all her might. She flung a good hard left hook as Goku blocked it with his forearm. She then started kicking at her grandfathers head so rapidly that no normal eye could trace it. She finally took a big swing and hit Goku right in the stomach. He fell down to the ground, though they were only a couple feet in the air. As he got back up he said to Pan in a pained voice, "Good one. You really got me off guard."  
  
"Well that was a great work out, thanks Grandpa," Pan said with a smile. "Well I'm off, I'm going into town and I'm gonna stop by the arcade and then it's off to the library," she said with a sigh, "I have a really big report due on history and it's due in three days and I haven't even started."  
  
"Well, by Pan," Goku said waving as his granddaughter flew off majestically over the mountains. "She gets stronger and stronger each day," he said after Pan left.  
  
Goku then left for home where he ate his dinner and listened how Chi Chi and Goten fought. He then relaxed with a long nice very hot bath. He laid down in his comfortable bed and fell asleep soon after he laid down.  
  
When Goku woke up in the morning the sun was barely up and all the birds were chirping loud with the new day. Goku then went for a morning swim in a nearby pond that had a beautiful waterfall that cascaded across the rocks. It was a very secluded place that had mountains surrounding it. The sun was at a point the it was peaking above the high surrounding mountains. He sat there, floating in the water peacefully with his eyes closed softy, listening to the water fall and the birds sing. He felt that it was the most perfect place in the world.   
  
Just then he heard something screaming by. Far up in the air he saw a small meteor. It was unlike any other thing he had ever seen. It was going almost as fast as Krilin could go. What was strange was that it was making a high-pitched buzzing noise. Goku just thought that it was another meteor flying through the sky and thought nothing of it. He once more relaxed himself and listened to the water.  
  
When the meteor finally landed and smoldered and sizzled and smoke was billowing out of it. But what no one realized was that a figure was coming out of this meteor. The meteor began cracking. It was soon fully cracked and split into two halves. Out of the meteor uncurled a tall dark figure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An. Ooooooo what is this tall dark figure and what is it doing on earth. What will happen you ask? Well you will just have to wait for the next chapter to find out. 


End file.
